Uma Estranha Convenção
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Sam e Dean são atraídos a uma convenção de Sobrenatural e lá, além de pessoas vestidas como eles, terão de tentar manter a sua relação em segredo e Becky e Jo à distância, pois elas querem conquistar os dois irmãos. Oneshot.


**Título: **Uma Estranha Convenção

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história passa-se na mesma altura do episódio The Real Ghostbusters, da temporada 5. Digamos que é uma versão alternativa, só com o começo a ser igual, mas com uma localização e acontecimentos bem diferentes.

**Sumário: **Wincest. Sam e Dean são atraídos a uma convenção de Sobrenatural e lá, além de pessoas vestidas como eles, terão de tentar manter a sua relação em segredo e Becky e Jo à distância, pois elas querem conquistar os dois irmãos. Oneshot.

**Uma Estranha Convenção**

Sam e Dean tinham chegado o mais rápido possível ao Lakeview Hotel, depois de terem recebido uma mensagem de Chuck, o profeta. Ao chegarem ao grande hotel, que ficava em frente a um grande lago misterioso, Sam e Dean tinham saído do Impala, corrido até à porta do hotel, descoberto que a mensagem urgente que tinham recebido não tinha sido escrita por Chuck, mas sim por Becky, a super fã de Sobrenatural. De imediato, Sam e Dean mostraram-se aborrecidos com a situação, pois tinham vindo de bastante longe, pensando que Chuck estivesse em perigo.

"Não fiquem aborrecidos." pediu Becky, sorrindo. "Eu tinha de vos trazer aqui e não sabia como. Sei que se vos ligasse, diriam que estavam muito ocupados e não poderiam vir, por isso tive de arranjar esta estratégia."

"Becky, temos coisas importantes a tratar." disse Sam, abanando a cabeça. "Eu e o Dean caçamos demónios e estávamos a investigar um caso que poderia ser bastante importante."

"Oh, Sam, ainda te lembras do meu nome." disse Becky, com um olhar sonhador. "Tenho pensado tanto em ti."

Sam não soube o que dizer, sendo que a irritação foi substituída pelo embaraço. Chuck e Dean reviraram os olhos.

"Mas é importante que estejam aqui. De certeza que iriam gostar de ver isto." disse Becky, sorrindo ainda mais. "É maravilhoso! Espantoso! Espectacular!"

"Ela está a exagerar." disse Chuck, nervosamente. "Aliás, eu acho mesmo que vocês deviam ir embora. Não há aqui nada importante."

"Claro que há!" exclamou Becky. "Senhor Edlund, como é que pode dizer isso? Sam, Dean, o hotel está reservado totalmente para, neste fim-de-semana, se realizar a primeira convenção de Sobrenatural!"

Sam e Dean entreolharam-se, sem perceber, enquanto Chuck pensava se devia fugir nesse momento e se valeria a pena. Provavelmente não chegaria muito longe antes de Sam e Dean o apanharem e descarregarem a sua fúria sobre ele.

"O que é uma convenção de Sobrenatural?" perguntou Dean.

"Não sabem? Bom, na convenção haverá de tudo um pouco sobre os livros de Sobrenatural. Fãs vestidos como as personagens, palestras sobre os temas dos livros e muitas actividades." explicou Becky. "Já vi imensa gente vestida de Sam, Dean e até de Meg, Ruby e Bella. Têm de ver."

"Espera lá." disse Dean, abanando a cabeça. "Estás a querer dizer que reservaram este hotel para uma convenção onde se vai falar da minha vida e do Sam? Com pessoas a tentar fazer-se passar por nós?"

"Sim, isso mesmo. Mas não podem estar zangados, pois não? É uma honra e uma homenagem a vocês. Sobrenatural tem imensos fãs!"

Sam e Dean olharam para Chuck, que se encolheu.

"Não era para vocês saberem. Aliás, foram os fãs que fizeram questão de haver esta convenção." balbuciou Chuck. "Não me dêem um tiro, por favor."

"Nós vamos embora." disse Dean, virando costas. "Anda, Sammy."

"Adoro quando ele o trata por Sammy." disse Becky, suspirando.

Sam virou costas e seguiu Dean, mas logo de seguida Becky correu até eles.

"Esperem! Não se podem ir embora! Além da convenção, o hotel está assombrado!" exclamou ela.

Sam e Dean pararam de caminhar e viraram-se para encarar Becky.

"Assombrado?" perguntou Dean. "Tens a certeza?"

"Está cá uma caçadora verdadeira. Chegou hoje, com os fãs dos livros. Acho que ela se calhar também é fã e mal cá chegou, detectou que havia alguma coisa estranha. Anda a investigar agora, mas tem a certeza que há por aqui uma assombração qualquer." esclareceu Becky. "Isto vai ser muito engraçado para todos os fãs, comigo incluída. Por isso, não se podem ir embora. Têm de ajudar a caçar a assombração, não é verdade?"

Sam e Dean voltaram a entreolhar-se, indecisos sobre se deveriam ficar ou ir embora.

"Vamos então falar com essa caçadora. Queremos saber se é credível e tiramos as nossas próprias conclusões sobre se o hotel está assombrado ou não." disse Dean.

"Óptimo!" exclamou Becky, com um sorriso caloroso. Aproximou-se de Sam e agarrou-lhe o braço. "Vem comigo, Sam. Vou mostrar-te o hotel. Ah, continuas firme como dantes. Não queres tirar a camisa para eu ver os teus abdominais?"

Sam conseguiu demover Becky de lhe tirar a camisa, enquanto Dean cruzava os braços, aborrecido.

"_Quem me dera que ela fosse um demónio." pensou Dean. "Assim podia dar-lhe um tiro. Ou meia dúzia de tiros, para ter a certeza que não nos aborrecia mais."_

Quando Sam, Dean, Becky e Chuck entraram no hotel, Sam e Dean arregalaram os olhos ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que lá estavam e a maneira como a maioria estava vestida. A maioria das pessoas eram mulheres. Algumas estavam vestidas como Becky dissera, de Bella, Ruby, Meg e também de Mary, Jessica ou de Bloody Mary. Havia também pessoas que se vestiam e representavam John, Bobby, Rufus, Azazel, entre muitos outros.

Sam e Dean avistaram ao fundo um bar com Purple Nurples, vários posters representativos dos livros e de si próprios, bem como um espaço onde estavam a vender cd's da banda sonora de Sobrenatural.

"Não acredito nisto." disse Dean.

"Mas é tudo verdadeiro. Os fãs adoram-vos." disse Becky, entusiasmada e ainda agarrada ao braço de Sam. "Vem, Sam, vou mostrar-te o hotel. Há muito mais coisas para veres."

Becky puxou Sam para longe, enquanto Dean franzia o sobrolho e lançava um olhar gelado à jovem, que não estava a prestar nenhuma atenção a Dean, afastando-se com Sam e não parando de falar. Chuck demorou alguns segundos a dizer alguma coisa, com medo a enfurecer Dean.

"Hum… Dean, queres falar com a caçadora?" perguntou Chuck.

"Sim, quero falar com ela." respondeu Dean.

Chuck conduziu Dean até às escadas que davam até ao piso superior. O hotel parecia relativamente recente, com janelas grandes por onde entravam grandes jorros de luz e paredes pintadas em tons claros. Definitivamente, não era o típico cenário assustador onde Dean e Sam costumavam encontrar assombrações.

"Estará o hotel mesmo assombrado?" perguntou Dean, enquanto entravam num corredor e se preparavam para subir mais um lanço de escadas.

"A caçadora diz que sim." respondeu Chuck.

Dean abanou a cabeça e subiram mais um piso e depois outro.

"Achas que a Becky é capaz de tentar beijar o Sam?" perguntou Dean, subitamente.

Chuck pareceu surpreendido e depois ficou pensativo.

"Talvez." respondeu ele, incerto. "Nunca se sabe muito bem o que esperar da Becky."

"Estou a ver…"

"Ela é imprevisível e agora nem tenho tido nenhumas visões, por isso não consigo prever nada."

"Não tens tido visões? Desde quando?" perguntou Dean.

"Há quase uns dois meses." respondeu Chuck.

"Ainda bem." disse Dean, aliviado.

"Ainda bem?" perguntou Chuck, confuso.

"Ah, ainda bem que não tens visões, por ti, claro. Era complicado quando as tinhas, não era verdade?" perguntou Dean, falsamente preocupado.

"Sim, isso é verdade." concordou Chuck.

Dean ficou mais calmo. Quando ele e Sam tinham recebido a mensagem de Chuck, receara que Chuck tivesse tido uma visão sobre eles e quisesse falar disso ou algo de mau fosse acontecer por isso, mas agora estava descansado. Há pouco mais de um mês, ele e Sam tinham quebrado todas as barreiras morais que os separavam. Estavam carentes, sozinhos. Só se tinham um ao outro. O mundo podia acabar a qualquer momento. No minuto seguinte, um deles podia estar morto. Ou os dois. E tinham-se entregado um ao outro. Tinham esquecido que eram irmãos, porque naquele momento isso não importava. Eram duas pessoas que não tinham mais ninguém, nem queriam mais ninguém. Nos últimos anos tinham sido apenas eles e tinham reprimido a atracção que sentiam um pelo outro, bem como a falta de uma relação nas suas vidas.

Agora, isso mudara. Estavam juntos, mas ninguém sabia. Não poderiam saber. Iriam julgá-los por isso e Sam e Dean concordavam que a vida era curta, especialmente a deles. Não queriam mais problemas, quando tudo podia acabar no dia seguinte ou no minuto seguinte. Podiam morrer a qualquer momento, mas enquanto isso não acontecesse, iriam estar juntos, sem que ninguém soubesse para não os tentar atrapalhar.

E agora ali estavam eles, numa convenção a que não queriam ir, com uma fã maluca atrás de Sam. Dean cerrou os punhos, aborrecido. Nunca se considerara muito ciumento, mas Becky estava a irritá-lo profundamente. Porque não deixava Sam em paz?

"_Se a aquela maluca se atreve a beijar o Sam, não se o que lhe faço." pensou Dean. "Não será muito ético bater-lhe ou atirá-la pelas escadas abaixo, mas talvez a possa meter num caixote e enviá-la para algum país longínquo."_

Depois de subirem mais um lanço de escadas, Dean e Chuck chegaram ao sótão. A caçadora estava lá, de lanterna em punho, a verificar as coisas. Dean ficou surpreendido ao ver que se tratava de Jo Harvelle. Ao avistá-lo, Jo aproximou-se, sorrindo.

"Dean, que surpresa ver-te aqui. Quer dizer, vi muitos Deans, mas não esperava ver o verdadeiro exemplar hoje." disse Jo, rindo-se. "Já viste a quantidade de Deans feiosos que há lá em baixo? Até metem medo."

"E o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer, Jo?" perguntou Dean, que não tinha nenhuma vontade de rir.

"Eu vinha a passar na cidade e vi um enorme cartaz sobre a convenção de Sobrenatural. Achei interessante. Já tinha lido um ou dois livros, muito bons por sinal." respondeu Jo, sorrindo a Chuck. "O profeta descreveu-me como uma jovem linda e graciosa, cheia de garra."

"Tive de lhe contar sobre eu ser profeta e tudo o mais." explicou Chuck.

"E pronto, vim aqui por curiosidade, mas percebi que havia algo errado. O sensor tem estado a captar sinais deste hotel. Vim agora até ao sótão, à espera de encontrar alguma coisa." explicou Jo.

Dean abanou a cabeça, aproximou-se de um canto do sótão e pressionou um interruptor, que acendeu de imediato as luzes da divisão.

"E para que é que estás a usar uma lanterna, quando o sótão tem interruptores de luz?" perguntou Dean, sarcasticamente. "Este hotel não é antigo, por isso obviamente que tem luz eléctrica e lâmpadas em todo o lado."

"Ah… não me tinha lembrado disso. Foi a força do hábito." disse Jo, coçando a cabeça e desligando a lanterna.

"Já encontre algo conclusivo?" perguntou Dean.

"Pouca coisa. Penso que seja algum espírito vingativo. Este hotel só tem quatro anos, mas já morreram aqui duas pessoas. Uma jovem e uma velhota. A velhota caiu das escadas abaixo e a jovem foi assassinada pelo marido. Ciúmes, pelo que o gerente me contou. Provavelmente é ela que está a assombrar o hotel." disse Jo. "Só não percebo porque é que se manifesta agora, quando o crime já aconteceu há mais de um ano e não têm havido avistamentos. Hoje já duas pessoas viram uma figura a pairar, mas não a conseguiram descrever detalhadamente."

"Talvez um dos fãs tenha alguma coisa a ver com o aparecimento do espírito." disse Dean. "O que aconteceu ao marido?"

"Foi preso, mas fugiu da prisão. Sim, até pode ser ele que esteja aqui, misturado com os outros fãs. Não percebo exactamente porquê, mas é uma hipótese. Bom, teremos hoje e amanhã para resolvermos a questão." disse Jo, sorrindo. "Fico contente por te ver aqui, Dean. Suponho que o Sam há-de estar algures no hotel."

"Sim, com a Becky. Falando nisso, vou ter com eles." disse Dean, avançando para a porta.

"Eu vou contigo. Não há aqui nada de especial."

Jo, Dean e Chuck saíram do sótão e acabaram por encontrar Sam e Becky no rés-do-chão. Sam pareceu bastante aliviado por ver Dean ali. Cumprimentou Jo e conseguiu afastar-se finalmente de Becky. Sam e Dean foram de seguida buscar as suas coisas ao carro e ocuparam um dos quartos do hotel, que estava praticamente lotado.

"Ela tentou alguma coisa contigo?" perguntou Dean, olhando para Sam.

"Tentou." respondeu Sam, pousando a sua mochila em cima da cama.

O quarto não era muito grande e tinha decoração simples e nos mesmos tons que se viam por todo o hotel. Tinha uma boa vista para o lago e duas camas. Mal as vira, Dean sabia que à noite, se realmente chegassem a deitar-se, as duas camas teriam de ser juntas para os acomodar aos dois.

"O que é que queres dizer com tentou?" perguntou Dean.

"Além de me ir tocando aqui e ali, tentou a técnica de que eu tinha uma coisa suja no lábio. Tentou aproximar-se para me beijar, mas eu não deixei." respondeu Sam, encolhendo os ombros.

Dean ficou vermelho de fúria e pareceu que uma energia poderosa emanava dele.

"Ei, não vale a pena ficares zangado, Dean." disse Sam. "Ela é inofensiva. Está apenas deslumbrada, mas eu não quero nada com ela."

"Eu sei que tu não queres, mas ela irrita-me." disse Dean. "Não vou deixar que ela volte a aproximar-se e ti."

Sam soltou uma gargalhada e sentou-se em cima da cama.

"Estás muito possessivo, Dean. Descontrai." pediu Sam. "A Jo também se estava a aproximar muito de ti, não reparaste?"

"A Jo? Não, não reparei em nada."

"Pois, mas eu reparei. Parece-me que ela quer alguma coisa contigo, por isso estamos no mesmo barco. Mas eu não estou com um ataque de ciúmes. Não vale a pena."

"Queres dizer que nem sequer te importas por alguém estar interessado em mim?" perguntou Dean. "Não tens ciúmes nenhuns?"

"Já estou a ver para onde é que a conversa está a caminhar e não é nada disso, Dean. Nem te atrevas a dizer que não tenho ciúmes porque não gosto de ti ou porque não gosto o suficiente, porque isso não é verdade. Simplesmente confio em ti. Se estás comigo agora, é porque queres. Além de que se quisesses alguma coisa com a Jo, no passado tinhas tido imensas hipóteses e nada aconteceu entre vocês." disse Sam.

"Tens a certeza?" perguntou Dean, em tom provocador. "Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa entre mim e a Jo e tu não saberes."

"Ah, ah, que engraçadinho, Dean. Não me tentes enganar. Não aconteceu nada entre vocês." disse Sam, olhando de seguida para o relógio de pulso. "Temos de nos despachar. Vai começar uma palestra e por isso vamos poder verificar o hotel mais à vontade."

"Uma palestra sobre o quê? Não prestei atenção quando a Becky falou nisso. Só desejei que a cabeça dela explodisse, mas infelizmente não aconteceu."

"Dean, não sejas mau. A Becky não é tão detestável como a pintas. Tirando o facto de estar obcecada comigo, parece boa pessoa. E a palestra vai tem como tema o lado obscuro de Sam Winchester. Maravilhoso, não? Depois vão haver outras como, as paixões secretas de Dean Winchester, as brilhantes ideias de Carver Edlund, o escritor brilhante e, o mais interessante, o contexto homo erótico de Sobrenatural."

"O quê?" perguntou Dean, surpreendido. "Mas… será que eles sabem?"

"Sobre nós estarmos juntos? Claro que não, Dean. Mas como qualquer personagem fictício de uma série, filme, livro, etc, as pessoas formam as suas opiniões e considerando que nós somos as personagens principais dos livros, há quem nos quisesse juntar. Por isso é que vão fazer uma palestra sobre isso. Lembras-te do site que vimos há algum tempo, sobre fics slash?"

"Ah, sim, já me lembro." disse Dean, coçando a cabeça. "Pessoas a inventar histórias malucas sobre nós, juntos. Hum, quer dizer, agora já não são tão malucas como isso."

"Vamos ao trabalho, Dean." disse Sam, caminhando para a porta do quarto.

No momento seguinte, Dean estava a agarrá-lo. Encostou Sam à parede e beijou-o. Sam fora apanhado de surpresa, mas apressou-se a retribuir o beijo. Ficaram a beijar-se durante vários segundos, até que Sam quebrou o beijo.

"Dean, não temos tempo para isto." disse Sam.

"Nunca temos tempo para nada, Sam." queixou-se Dean. "O espírito não atacou, nem matou ninguém, por isso podemos estar mais descansados. Vá, Sammy, só uns minutos e…"

Nesse momento, bateram à porta do quarto.

"Rapazes, estou à vossa espera." disse a voz de Jo, do outro lado da porta.

Dean revirou os olhos e Sam lançou-lhe um olhar, que o fez afastar-se. Sam não sabia se havia de estar aliviado por Jo os ter interrompido ou não. Claro que queria estar com Dean e fazer amor com ele, mas aquela não era a melhor altura, nem o melhor lugar para isso acontecer, com tantas pessoas que os podiam descobrir juntos. Sam chegou à porta e abriu-a.

"Então, estão prontos?" perguntou Jo.

"Sim." respondeu Sam. "Vamos lá."

Os três percorreram o hotel de uma ponta a outra. Ao chegarem a uma sala supostamente vazia, encontraram um homem a roubar algumas peças de decoração que estavam na sala. O homem tentou fugir, mas à frente de todos surgiu o espírito de uma jovem, que o assustou, fazendo o homem cair ao chão. Sam e Dean agarraram-no e o espírito desapareceu no ar.

"Agora vais ter de nos dizer umas coisas." disse Dean, mostrando a sua pistola. "Caso contrário, não nos responsabilizamos pelo teu bem-estar corporal."

Sob pressão e ameaça, o homem admitiu que se tinha infiltrado ali, junto com as outras pessoas da convenção, para poder roubar o hotel com maior facilidade.

"Não me façam mal." pediu o homem.

"Por acaso você não é o marido daquela jovem?" perguntou Jo.

A expressão do homem ficou mais marcada e cheia de terror, fornecendo a resposta que Jo precisava. Depois de interrogado, o homem indicou que a sua esposa, que ele próprio matara, tinha sido cremada. Enquanto Sam e Dean foram até ao quarto onde o crime se dera e que continuava selado, Jo amarrou o homem e ligou à polícia.

"Temos de nos livrar deste espírito. Não parece realmente querer magoar ninguém, apesar de ter assustado o marido. Mas assim poderá descansar em paz." disse Sam, revistando o quarto.

"Esperemos que sim. Ser morta pelo próprio marido, por ciúmes, é algo bastante mau." disse Dean. Tinham feito o homem dizer porque matara a mulher. "Apenas porque na altura outro homem parecia estar interessado nela."

"Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas." disse Sam. "Matar alguém por ciúmes… é completamente estúpido. Aliás, matar alguém já é mau o suficiente, de qualquer maneira… apesar de já o termos feito para nos protegermos."

"Ei, encontrei algo aqui." disse Dean, encontrando uma pequena pérola debaixo de uma cómoda. "Uma pérola. Será que era dela? Ah, tem aqui um minúsculo cabelo."

No momento seguinte, o espírito da jovem flutuava perto deles. Tinha realmente um colar de pérolas ao pescoço. Não os tentou atacar quando Dean pegou no isqueiro e colou a pérola num cinzeiro que havia no quarto. Quando a pérola e o fio de cabelo começaram a arder, sendo uma pérola falsa de plástico, o corpo do espírito começou a desaparecer.

"Obrigada." disse o espírito, antes de ser consumido pelas chamas e desaparecer de vez.

"Está feito." disse Sam.

"Sim. E já agora, os serviços de quarto deviam começar a limpar os quartos a fundo. Tanto tempo depois e a pérola ainda estava ali debaixo da cómoda." disse Dean, abanando a cabeça.

**Uma Estranha Convenção**

Sam, Dean, Jo, Becky e Chuck estavam sentados em cinco sofás dispostos em círculo, numa das salas de estar do hotel. Já era de noite e lá fora o lago parecia brilhar com os reflexos da lua cheia. O assassino tinha sido levado pela policia, sendo facilmente identificado como marido da jovem assassinada e que tinha fugido da prisão. Com mais um trabalho chegado ao fim, Sam e Dean queriam ter ido embora, mas Becky e Jo tinham sido insistentes para que ficassem. Afinal era Sábado e a convenção terminaria no dia seguinte, pelo que Becky e Jo faziam questão que eles ficassem e aproveitassem o tempo ali.

"Somos caçadores, mas temos de descansar. Não é um dia que vai fazer diferença." disse Jo. "Depois, vou ter com a minha mãe. Ela está a caçar numa cidade aqui perto. Separámo-nos para tratar de dois casos diferentes. Eu resolvi o meu e por isso é que tive tempo de passar por aqui."

Enquanto Jo falava, Becky levantou-se do seu lugar e foi sentar-se na ponta do sofá de Sam, agarrando-se ao braço dele. Dean lançou um olhar gelado a Becky, que não estava a olhar para ele, pelo que não reparou em nada. Chuck estava a olhar para Becky também, parecendo aborrecido por ela estar agarrada ao braço de Sam.

"Vou buscar uma bebida." disse Dean, levantando-se e afastando-se.

"Sam, que tal irmos dar uma volta pelo lago?" perguntou Becky, num tom sonhador. "Está uma noite bonita e muito romântica."

"Desculpa Becky, mas dispenso o passeio." disse Sam, tentando ser delicado. "Estou cansado e acho que me vou deitar cedo."

"Oh, é uma pena." disse Becky, desapontada. "Mas espero que sonhes comigo."

Jo torceu o nariz. Becky era demasiado lamechas para o seu gosto. Mesmo que ela gostasse de Sam, como parecia ser o caso, não precisava de ser tão melosa. Por seu lado, Chuck também não estava nada satisfeito, pois começara a ter um fraquinho por Becky, que não lhe ligava nenhuma. Entretanto, Becky começou a falar incessantemente, acariciando o braço de Sam. Dean, que estava agora a aproximar-se com um grande copo de cerveja na mão, quase bufou de raiva e de seguida teve uma ideia.

Aproximou-se dos sofás, fingiu tropeçar e de seguida despejou toda a cerveja por cima de Becky. Becky soltou um grito e levantou-se, completamente encharcada.

"Ah, não!" exclamou ela, quase à beira das lágrimas. "Estou toda molhada!"

"Peço desculpa. Tropecei. Não foi por querer." mentiu Dean, tentando reprimir um sorriso.

"Tenho de ir trocar de roupa." disse Becky, afastando-se rapidamente.

"Parece que tenho de ir buscar outra bebida." disse Dean, voltando-se novamente na direcção do bar, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Sam abanou a cabeça e sorriu ligeiramente, pois sabia que aquilo não tinha sido nenhum acidente. Dean tinha arranjado uma boa maneira de se livrarem de Becky, pelo menos por uns minutos. Chuck levantou-se.

"Tenho de ver se a Becky está bem." disse ele, afastando-se.

"Como é que ela podia estar mal?" perguntou Jo, com desdém. "Ficou molhada e isso não mata ninguém, a não ser que fosse numa água muito gelada e a pessoa morresse de hipotermia, o que não é o caso. Aquela rapariga é doida da cabeça e está a atirar-se a ti com toda a força, Sam."

"Eu sei, mas não quero nada com ela." disse Sam.

"Estou a ver. Não percebo bem porque é que ela anda atrás de ti. Eu teria um interesse diferente… mas sobre outro Winchester." disse Jo, lançando um olhar significativo na direcção onde Dean se encontrava.

Sam franziu o sobrolho, aborrecido. Não queria ter ciúmes, mas Jo não estava a ser discreta agora.

"_Ela pensa que tem alguma hipótese com o Dean?" pensou Sam. "Está mesmo enganada. Primeiro, ele está comigo e segundo, ele só a vê, no máximo, como uma irmã mais nova. Hum… se bem que eu também sou o irmão mais novo dele. Mas o que é que eu estou a pensar? O Dean não quer nada com a Jo e eu não vou deixar que ela se aproxime mais dele. Nem pensar."_

Pouco depois, Dean voltou para junto de Sam e Jo. Depois de beber a sua cerveja, Jo pediu para falar com Dean a sós. Sam cerrou os punhos, ficando aborrecido. Dean tentou esquivar-se, mas Jo insistiu que era importante e arrastou Dean para fora do hotel. Sam permaneceu sentado durante uns segundos, indeciso.

"_Não os devo seguir. Confio no Dean. Não é como se fosse acontecer nada entre eles, por estarem fora da minha vista." pensou Sam. "Mas… e se ela o beija? Pode conseguir dar-lhe a volta à cabeça. Não, que estupidez. Isso não acontecerá, de certeza… mas e se ela prende o Dean e o viola? Ok, as minhas teorias estão a ficar cada vez menos credíveis… mas tenho o pressentimento de que devo mantê-los debaixo de olho. Só para prevenir porque o Dean pode precisar. Exacto. Ele pode precisar de mim. Vou estar de olho só porque o Dean pode precisar e não por ciúmes ou nada do género."_

Sam levantou-se do sofá, tentando convencer-se a si mesmo do que estava a pensar e pouco depois saiu do hotel. A luz da lua cheia facilitava a Sam ver por onde ia e o que estava à sua volta. Viu duas figuras perto do lago e aproximou-se, conseguindo esconder-se atrás duma árvore que havia ali perto. Jo puxou Dean para uma pequena plataforma de madeira que tinha sido instalada no lago e onde no Verão eram colocadas duas mesas e cadeiras para as pessoas. Como era Inverno, o espaço estava vago.

"Afinal, o que me queres dizer?" perguntou Dean. "Já disseste imensas vezes que é importante, mas não disseste o que era exactamente."

"Dean, eu já há imenso tempo que te queria dizer isto, mas havia sempre algo que se passava e fazia com eu não o dissesse ou então era porque eu não tinha coragem, mas agora acho que é o momento certo." disse Jo.

"Jo…"

"Não me interrompas agora, Dean. Eu estou apaixonada por ti. Há já bastante tempo." disse Jo.

"Jo, desculpa mas…"

Antes que Dean pudesse continuar, Jo empoleirou-se no seu pescoço e beijou-o. Ainda meio escondido atrás da árvore, Sam, furioso, cerrou os dentes. Dean afastou Jo de si o mais rápido que conseguiu e ela lançou-lhe um olhar magoado.

"Jo, não sinto o mesmo por ti." disse Dean. "Desculpa, mas não quero nada contigo."

"Mas Dean, se me deres uma oportunidade, sei que uma relação entre nós iria resultar."

Jo aproximou-se novamente, pronta a beijar Dean mais uma vez. Sam saiu a correr detrás da árvore. Dean teve apenas tempo de olhar para o lado, vendo Sam já bem perto. De seguida, Sam chegou ainda mais perto e empurrou Jo, que caiu dentro do lago, fazendo imenso barulho e ficando completamente molhado.

"Sam, sai daqui, depressa." pediu Dean. "Viste que ela me beijou, não foi? Depois falamos disso. Agora, se ela percebe que foste tu que a empurraste, temos muito que explicar. Sai daqui, por favor."

Ainda aborrecido, mas satisfeito por ter atirado Jo ao lago e estragado o seu momento pseudo romântico, Sam regressou a correr ao hotel. No lago, Jo nadou até à plataforma e Dean ajudou-a a subir. Jo tremeu de frio, ao mesmo tempo que ficava furiosa.

"Empurraram-me!" exclamou ela. "Quem foi? Pareceu-me que tinha sido o Sam."

"Não vi bem." mentiu Dean. "Mas não era com certeza o Sam. No máximo, algum daqueles maluquinhos vestidos como ele. Considerando que isto é uma convenção e como já viste, há muitas pessoas a imitarem-me a mim e ao Sam."

"Claro. Não fazia sentido se fosse o Sam. Bolas, estou toda molhada. Tenho de ir secar-me e mudar de roupa." queixou-se Jo. "Dean…"

"A nossa conversa fica por aqui." disse Dean. "Vai lá secar-te."

Jo lançou um último olhar a Dean e afastou-se rapidamente, ainda com as roupas a pingar imensa água. Dean suspirou, aliviado por a ver afastar-se. Não contava que ela o fosse beijar e ainda menos que Sam aparecesse e empurra-se Jo para dentro do lago.

"_Enfim, eu tratei de me livrar da Becky e o Sam vingou-se na Jo. De qualquer das maneiras, ficaram as duas encharcadas." pensou Dean, com um sorriso irónico._

Dean fez o caminho até ao seu quarto e ao chegar lá abriu a porta. Sam estava sentado em cima de uma das camas, a mexer no telemóvel. Dean fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a e avançou para o irmão.

"Sammy, não é que eu não tenha apreciado, mas qual foi a tua ideia de mandares a Jo para dentro do lago?" perguntou Dean.

"Ela beijou-te e ia beijar-te outra vez. Não ia deixar." respondeu Sam. "Por isso, não sei o que me passou pela cabeça, mas pensei que era bem feito que ela caísse ao lago. E pronto, realizei o que pensei e empurrei-a. Ela viu-me? E… não ficou magoada, pois não?"

"Viu de vislumbre, mas não sabe que és tu. Convenci-a de que no máximo seria um dos participantes da convenção, mascarado de ti. E ela está óptima. Não ficou magoada." respondeu Dean, sentando-se na outra cama. "Pelo menos a convenção serviu para alguma coisa. E olha lá, afinal sempre ficaste com ciúmes."

Sam hesitou durante uns segundos e depois acabou por encolher os ombros.

"Está bem, Dean. Sim, fiquei com ciúmes. Fiquei com ciúmes e segui-vos. Fiquei zangado quando ela te beijou e por isso é que a atirei ao lago." admitiu Sam. "Pronto, sou humano, por isso tenho ciúmes."

"Pois tens, mas ainda há algumas horas estavas a dizer que não tinhas ciúmes porque confiavas em mim. Deixaste de confiar?"

"Não, claro que não… é só que eu não confio na Jo e como vês, tinha razões para isso."

"Tudo bem. O que é que estás a fazer com esse telemóvel?" perguntou Dean.

Sam sorriu-lhe. Um sorriso de uma criança que tinha feito algo maroto.

"Bom, tive uma ideia para nos livrarmos da Jo. Recebemos uma mensagem para virmos até aqui, não foi? Pois usei o mesmo método para nos livrarmos dela. Acabei de lhe enviar uma mensagem, de número anónimo, fazendo-me passar pela Ellen a pedir à Jo para ir imediatamente ter com ela. E para não ligar, pois não podia falar agora." explicou Sam.

"E claro que pensas que a Jo vai embora de imediato. Mas ela pode ligar na mesma."

"Esperemos que não e que, se desconfiar de alguma coisa da mensagem, que o faça quando estiver bem longe."

Alguns minutos depois, bateram à porta do quarto e Dean foi abrir. Era Jo, já seca e com outra roupa, com a história de que tinha recebido uma mensagem da mãe e tinha de partir de imediato.

"Vocês podiam vir comigo." disse Jo. "O caso aqui está encerrado e ajudavam-me a mim e à minha mãe."

"Não pode ser. Eu e o Dean estávamos já a investigar um caso, mas tivemos de vir aqui o caso ficou a meio. Temos de o retomar, por isso não dá mesmo." disse Sam.

Dean acenou em assentimento e Jo pareceu desapontada.

"Dean, depois temos de falar, quando nos encontrarmos outra vez." disse ela.

"Sim, depois falaremos se é isso que queres. Mas já te disse qual era a minha posição."

Pouco depois, Jo foi embora, para alívio dos dois Winchesters. Não muito depois, Becky e Chuck apareceram à porta do quarto, mas Sam e Dean conseguiram livrar-se deles, afirmando estarem muito cansados da viagem até ali e de todo o dia, pelo que se iriam deitar mais cedo e não participariam da festa e de mais uma palestra que iria decorrer. Quando eles se foram embora, Sam trancou a porta. Ele e Dean juntaram as duas camas e depois deitaram-se. Ao fim de alguns minutos, com actividades físicas íntimas pelo meio, os dois adormeceram.

**Uma Estranha Convenção**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Sam e Dean acordaram ao som da música Heat of the Moment dos Asia. Sam abriu os olhos e grunhiu, aborrecido. Passara a detestar aquela música, quando a tivera de ouvir vezes sem conta, a cada manhã, vendo Dean morrer nesse dia e depois reviver tudo outra vez. Detestara o Mystery Spot e o malvado Trickster que o tinha feito passar por tudo aquilo. Por seu lado, não tendo memória do que tinha acontecido, apesar de Sam lhe ter contado, Dean pareceu animado ao ouvir a música, que era uma das suas favoritas. Levantou-se rapidamente da cama.

"Sammy, está na hora de levantar." disse Dean, sorrindo. "Vamos aproveitar este dia, que amanhã temos mais trabalho para fazer."

"Não me está a apetecer muito sair daqui e ter de ver novamente aqueles malucos todos vestidos como nós ou como aliados ou inimigos nossos." disse Sam, virando-se na cama e fechando os olhos. "Vou tentar dormir mais algum tempo."

Dean, continuando a sorrir, subiu novamente para cima da cama e, aproximando-se de Sam, começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Sam gemeu e Dean continuou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, até que Sam abriu os olhos.

"Dean, deixa-me dormir." pediu Sam.

"Não. Ou te levantas agora ou então vou continuar aqui e além de te beijar, ainda te vou fazer outras coisas…"

"Isso é suposto soar como uma ameaça?" perguntou Sam. "Parece-me mais uma proposta… interessante."

Dean sorriu a Sam e de seguida beijou-o. Sam envolveu o pescoço de Dean com os seus braços. No momento seguinte, alguém batia à porta do quarto. Sam e Dean pararam de se beijar e olharam para a porta, lançando-lhe um olhar fulminante, como se a porta tivesse culpa e não a pessoa que estava do outro lado.

"Sam? Dean? Já estão acordados?" perguntou Becky, do outro lado da porta.

"Apetece-me mesmo apertar-lhe o pescoço." disse Dean, bastante aborrecido.

"Estão a ouvir-me?" perguntou Becky, continuando a insistir.

"Sim, Becky, estamos a ouvir-te. Vamos levantar-nos agora."

"Óptimo. Então depois venham até à sala de refeições. Fico lá à vossa espera, para tomarmos o pequeno-almoço juntos."

Passaram alguns segundos e, sem ouvirem a voz de Becky novamente, Sam e Dean perceberam que ela se tinha ido embora. Dean voltou a sua atenção novamente para Sam, lançando-lhe um olhar provocador, mas Sam abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Nem penses, Dean. Temos de nos despachar e descermos para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Caso contrário, a Becky aparece aí novamente." disse Sam. "Deixamos o sexo para depois."

"Cada vez gosto menos dela." disse Dean. "Porque é que ela não nos deixa em paz? Principalmente a ti."

"Se calhar hoje vai ser a última vez que a vimos, por isso sejamos pacientes. Não conseguiremos livrar-nos dela como fizemos com a Jo, por isso temos de a aturar. Depois quando formos embora hoje à noite, é improvável que nos cruzemos novamente."

"Espero mesmo que assim seja." disse Dean, tendo de seguida uma ideia. "Já que temos de nos despachar, podíamos tomar banhos juntos, não?"

"Eu sei bem qual é a tua ideia, Dean. Hoje, não. Eu vou tomar banho primeiro e vou trancar a porta. Temos mesmo de nos despachar. Nada de distracções."

Sam encaminhou-se para casa de banho privativa do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto Dean se sentava na cama, parecendo aborrecido.

"_Bolas, isto não está a correr nada bem." pensou Dean. "Aquela Becky atrapalha tudo."_

Alguns minutos depois, depois de Sam e Dean terem tomado banho e mudado de roupa, saíram do quarto e desceram até ao salão de refeições. A maioria das pessoas que estavam ali a tomar o pequeno-almoço estavam vestidas como no dia anterior, imitando os seus heróis e vilões dos livros Sobrenatural. Becky e Chuck estavam sentados a uma mesa do canto e Becky acenou aos dois irmãos quando eles entraram no salão. Sem grande entusiasmo, os dois serviram-se de comida e foram sentar-se na mesa dos outros dois.

"Está um dia maravilhoso, não é verdade?" perguntou Becky, sorrindo. "Hoje temos muitas actividades. Caça ao tesouro, mais palestras interessantes, um concurso de desenho e o baile dos mascarados. Vai ser muito divertido."

Sam e Dean entreolharam-se, discordando da diversão que seriam todas aquelas coisas. Chuck também não parecia particularmente animado. Depois do pequeno-almoço, todos se reuniram no hall do hotel, onde se deu inicio à caça ao tesouro, em que os participantes tinham de encontrar objectos escondidos no perímetro do hotel. As equipas podiam ser de duas ou três pessoas e o primeiro grupo que encontrasse todos os objectos ganharia a colecção inteira dos livros de Sobrenatural, todos autografados por Chuck.

Mal se deu inicio à caça ao tesouro, as pessoas começaram a dispersar, querendo encontrar os objectos o mais rápido possível. Chuck, que sabia da organização e onde estariam os objectos, não poderia participar no evento e também não estava interessado em fazê-lo. Afastou-se para ir falar com o gerente do hotel sobre uma palestra que se realizaria mais tarde. Becky agarrou-se ao braço de Sam.

"Vamos, Sam. Vamos encontrar todos os objectos. Tenho a certeza de que faremos uma dupla fantástica." disse Becky, sorrindo.

Dean cerrou os punhos, enquanto Sam parecia incomodado com a proximidade de Becky.

"Vamos os três." disse Dean, pensando que não iria deixar Becky sozinha com Sam.

Becky pareceu um pouco aborrecida por Dean querer ir com eles, mas acenou afirmativamente. Os três saíram para a rua e começaram a andar à volta do hotel. Becky tinha uma lista dos objectos a procurar e ficou muito entusiasmada ao encontrar os dois primeiros objectos, um boneco representativo de Dean e um crucifixo. Os três continuaram a andar, sempre com Becky agarrada ao braço de Sam e a sorrir-lhe.

O grupo chegou a uma floresta, que ficava logo depois do lago e encontraram um terceiro objecto, uma máscara de vampiro. Dean teve de subir a uma árvore para a tirar de lá e quando desceu, Becky estava praticamente a derreter-se para cima de Sam, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido. Irritado, Dean lançou a máscara de vampiro ao chão e aproximou-se de ambos, puxando Becky para o lado. Becky olhou-o, surpreendida.

"O que foi, Dean? Ah, já tiraste a máscara de cima da árvore." disse Becky.

"Afasta-te do Sam de uma vez por todas." disse Dean, encarando Becky.

"Afastar-me? Porquê?"

"Porque te estás a atirar a ele e ele não quer nada contigo." respondeu Dean.

"Dean, tem calma." pediu Sam.

"Tu é que não gostas de mim Dean e então não queres que eu esteja perto de vocês, mas eu também não quero saber de ti. Só quero estar com o Sam." disse Becky, de modo desafiante.

"É esse o problema. Afasta-te se fazes favor, senão vamos ter problemas." disse Dean, em tom de ameaça.

"Isso pareceu-me uma ameaça." disse Becky, um pouco confusa. "Porque é que estás a fazer isto? Até parece que tens ciúmes."

Dean continuou a encará-la, enquanto Sam abanava a cabeça, embaraçado com a situação.

"E se calhar tenho mesmo." disse Dean.

A expressão de Becky passou de aborrecida, a curiosa, depois arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, quando Dean se aproximou mais de Sam e o agarrou pela cintura, sempre sem deixar de encarar Becky.

"Oh! Não pode ser!" exclamou Becky. "Isto… isto é mais que ciúmes entre irmãos? Vocês estão juntos? Quer dizer, juntos não da maneira de irmãos, mas sim…"

Dean acenou afirmativamente, enquanto Sam mordia o lábio, esperando ouvir Becky gritar ou insultá-los ou possivelmente sair dali a correr. No entanto, depois de alguns segundos de hesitações, Becky acenou afirmativamente, sorrindo de seguida.

"Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Quando li os livros, vi logo que havia ali alguma coisa. Por isso é que criei a comunidade online, mais que irmãos. E sabem, eu escrevo fics Wincest e tudo. Claro que ao conhecer o verdadeiro Sam, fiquei logo encantada, mas afinal eu tinha razão e as minhas histórias faziam sentido!" exclamou Becky, entusiasmada.

"Não estás zangada?" perguntou Sam, confuso.

"Estou um bocadinho aborrecida. As minhas esperanças sobre tu e eu foram por água abaixo. Mas se vocês estão juntos… acho que é isso que importa. Vou ter de me contentar com o Carver Edlund, que me pediu em namoro ontem à noite e eu recusei." respondeu Becky, suspirando. "Mas agora quero saber de tudo. Há quanto tempo estão juntos?"

Depois de Sam e Dean lhe explicarem, Becky prometeu guardar segredo, o que não convenceu muito Sam e Dean, pois Becky gostava demasiado de falar e esconder uma informação daquelas seria algo complicado. Com tudo aquilo, Becky esqueceu-se completamente da caça ao tesouro e disse que ia regressar ao seu quarto, deixando Sam e Dean para trás.

"Dean, agora ela sabe de tudo." disse Sam, um pouco aborrecido. "Podias ter-te aguentado."

"Ela estava ali a sussurrar-te e tudo o mais. Não aguentei e pronto." disse Dean. "Mas acho melhor sairmos daqui o mais breve possível, antes que ela conte mesmo a alguém e tenhamos de enfrentar alguém com uma acusação estúpida sobre sermos irmãos."

Sam concordou e os dois regressaram apressadamente ao seu quarto. Levaram as suas coisas para o Impala e partiram, enquanto toda a gente ainda estava ocupada com a caça ao tesouro. Mais tarde, depois da caça ao tesouro ter terminado, Becky chamou Chuck ao seu quarto e disse-lhe que aceitava namorar com ele, o que o deixou muito feliz.

"O que te fez mudar de ideias?" perguntou Chuck. "Não conseguiste resistir mais ao meu charme natural?"

"Na realidade… é uma longa história."

"O Sam e o Dean foram-se embora. O Impala já não está estacionado em frente ao hotel." disse Chuck. "Eu pensei que estavas interessada no Sam."

"Isso agora é passado." disse Becky, abanando a cabeça e olhando para o relógio de pulso. "Vá, despacha-te porque tens uma palestra a começar dentro de dois minutos. Não vou a esta, porque tenho uma coisa para fazer."

"Está bem. Vemo-nos depois então." disse Chuck, dando um beijo a Becky e saindo do quarto.

Becky sorriu, foi até ao seu computador portátil e começou a escrever uma nova história.

"_Estou super inspirada." pensou ela. "Agora é que vou escrever uma fic Wincest que será um grande sucesso!"_

Enquanto Becky se dedicava à sua nova história e Chuck discursava na nova palestra, Sam e Dean já estavam longe, de a caminho da cidade onde tinham estado antes de irem até ao Lakeview Hotel. Dean ia ao volante, abanando a cabeça ao som da música, enquanto Sam suspirava.

"Acabámos por não aproveitar o dia." disse ele. "Apesar de não estar a gostar de estar ali com aqueles… fãs todos, vestidos como nós, a falarem de acontecimentos dos livros que se passaram na realidade connosco… tudo muito estranho."

"Deixa-os estar. Provavelmente vai ser a última convenção de sempre, porque o mundo pode acabar amanhã." disse Dean.

"Isso também não é muito animador."

"Estou menos preocupado com isso agora, Sam." disse Dean. "Se o mundo acabar, paciência. Desde que esteja contigo, não me importo com mais nada."

Sam abanou a cabeça.

"Concordo. Mesmo que vamos parar ao inferno, desde que esteja contigo, consigo enfrentar tudo."

Os dois irmãos olharam-se e Dean sorriu.

"Quando chegarmos à cidade, ainda vamos ter algum tempo para aproveitar." disse Dean. "Podemos fazer o que quiseres."

"Hum… sei que o mundo pode estar a acabar, mas gostava de ir ao cinema."

"Óptimo. Vamos então escolher um filme que não nos interesse nada e passamos o filme todos aos beijos. Que te parece?"

Sam sorriu-lhe.

"Parece-me perfeito."


End file.
